


juggling act

by lauraxtennant



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 20:32:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15956975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lauraxtennant/pseuds/lauraxtennant
Summary: Two Doctors. One Rose Tyler. She's not choosing between them; she wants both. And, as always, Rose's wish is the Doctor's command.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was recently reminded about these three little fics, which originated on tumblr a few years ago. Posting here for posterity! :)

“Okay, so we should have a routine,” Rose announced, coming into the kitchen in her pyjamas and accompanying bedhead hair. “A schedule, rota, something like that.”

Both Doctors, who were sitting at the kitchen table demolishing a plateful of toast, groaned loudly.

“Yep, you’d better believe it, boys,” she muttered, turning to boil the kettle. “Things are about to get even more domestic.”

“I hardly think a rota is necessary, Rose,” complained the fully Time Lord Doctor.

“I had each of you creep into the bedroom at different points last night. Or should I say, last night - ” she pointed to the Time Lord. “And then the early hours of this morning,” she continued, pointing to the part-human Doctor. “And, quite frankly, I’m exhausted.”

Both of them grinned smugly, then promptly realised the implications of her sentence and glared at each other. “I thought we agreed that it was my turn,” huffed the part-human to the Time Lord under his breath.

“Excuse me?” exclaimed Rose, upon hearing this remark. She put her hands on her hips and fixed each of them with disapproving looks. “Are you seriously referring to me as though I am a toy, a possession? Takes turns with me, do ya?”

“Of course not!”

“Except that he completely did, Rose Tyler, which is why you should always love me the most,” grinned the other Doctor.

“How dare you suggest that she loves you more than me!” exclaimed the part-human, outraged. “She loves us equally. And if she didn’t, then it’s obvious that she’d love me more, because unlike some people I have no trouble telling her how I feel - ”

“- well at least I don’t have all those human-y bad habits like you,” he retorted.

“Like what?”

“Like forgetting to put the toilet seat down - ”

“Enough!” shouted Rose. “I will not stand here and listen to you compete with each other all day.”

“All right, Mum,” muttered the Doctor.

“I heard that!”

The part-human Doctor smiled wistfully. “Which is why you would make an excellent mother one day, Rose.”

She wrinkled her nose. “I don’t think so. Anyway! Seeing as the only way we can solve this is if you take turns - ”

“Hey, I thought you shouted at me for phrasing it like that earlier,” pointed out the part-human.

“That’s because it wasn’t on my terms,” she corrected, sitting down in between them. “Look, you two act like kids when you fight over me. Which makes for an unhealthy, uncomfortable atmosphere. So! I’m gonna give you both time-slots for potential love-making.”

“Kind of takes the spontaneity out of it,” the Time Lord Doctor sniffed.

“Well, do you have a better idea? Because I swear, I will go hook up with Jack if you two don’t cut it out.”

They both stared at her in horror. “She wouldn’t,” they said simultaneously, trying to reassure each other, “Would she?”

Rose rolled her eyes. “Look, you two have made it clear that you don’t want to sleep in the same bed as me at the same time. And there’s no way that I’m only getting to sleep with you – and I mean that as in actual sleeping – only if sex occurs too. There are some nights I just want you to be there, yeah? Nothing sexy, just cuddles. So. Either you decide which days you want, or - ”

“I bagsy Saturday night,” announced the part-human.

“Bugger.”

“What’s so special about Saturdays?” asked Rose, bemused by the Time Lord’s evident distress.

“Everyone knows that Sunday-morning sex is one of the best kinds,” the Doctor explained to her wisely. “So whoever gets to sleep in your bed the night before has the best chance of experiencing that.”

Rose groaned and put her head in her hands. “What happened to the old days when you wanted me for more than just sex?”

Both of them hurried to assure her. “Rose! Don’t be silly, you’re far more than that.”

“You’re everything,” one-upped the part-human.

“Hmph,” she muttered.

“Listen, we’ll work it out, Rose,” said the Time Lord. “We’ve got all the time in the world to work this out.”

“It’s just a matter of adjusting, that’s all,” put in the other Doctor. “Because unless you’re going to dump one or both of us, then this is how it’s going to be.”

Both Doctors watched her warily after this statement, readying themselves for her response. She glanced up at them and took in their nervous expressions. 

“I’m not going to ‘dump’ either of you, don’t worry,” she said. There was an audible sigh of relief from both men. “It’s just so tiring. It’s like I’m managing two relationships. With that, on top of saving the world every other day, I’m knackered.”

The part-human Doctor stood up, and came around the table to rub her tense shoulders. “Let’s go to a tropical beach today. Have some relaxation time.”

“Really?” she asked.

The Time Lord Doctor smiled. “I’ll go and set the coordinates.”


	2. Chapter 2

The Doctor poked his head around the doorframe. “Rose?” he whispered.

Rose rolled over onto her front. “I’m sleeping,” she mumbled into the pillow.

“I know, I know, I just…I was wondering if perhaps I could join you.”

She lifted her head and regarded him tiredly, idly noting from the colour of his suit that this was the fully Time Lord Doctor. “I’m knackered, I can’t - ”

“No, it’s okay, I didn’t mean…that. I’d just like to stay with you for the night. Just…just sleeping. Like you were talking about this morning.”

She yawned and shrugged a shoulder. “All right then.”

He smiled and stepped fully into the bedroom, shedding his clothes as he made his way to her. Once he was down to his boxer-briefs, he climbed into the bed. She turned onto her side and he snuggled up against her back, curling his arm around her waist. 

He dropped a quick kiss to her shoulder, and murmured, “Goodnight.”

Barely a few minutes later, the other Doctor showed up, took in the sight before him, and was instantaneously jealous. He crept over to Rose’s side of the bed, and whispered, “Rose?”

“Go away,” muttered the Time Lord Doctor sleepily.

“No. Rose?”

“Mmm?” she answered, her eyes slowly blinking open.

“May I?” He gestured to the empty space beside her. “The bed’s big enough.”

She lifted the duvet and the part-human Doctor, dressed in his stripy pyjamas, climbed in.

“Hmph,” mumbled the Time Lord, tightening his grip around Rose’s waist and pulling her back against his chest more fully. The other Doctor rolled his eyes and settled down so that he was facing her. He and Rose shared a smile, and he leant in to give her a peck on the cheek, as his hand rested casually on her thigh.

“Okay?” he asked her softly.

Rose’s smile widened. “I’m in the middle of a Doctor sandwich. Of course I’m okay. I’ve been angling for this arrangement for ages, but you two have been so stubborn about it.”

“Yes, well, there’s something distinctly disturbing about that idea, so I’m going to ignore he’s there if it’s all the same to you,” he replied.

“It’s not like it’d be incest or anything,” Rose mumbled, as she starting dozing back off.

The Time Lord Doctor made a noise of alarm in the back of her neck. “No, no, no, no threesomes, don’t even think about it.”

“I don’t share, Rose Tyler,” the part-human Doctor added, backing the other one up.

“Fine,” she sighed. “But it is my birthday in three weeks…”

“You humans and your emotional blackmail,” huffed the fully Time Lord Doctor.

“We’ll take you to New York, instead,” added the part-human hurriedly.

Rose was already asleep, so they received no response to that.


	3. Chapter 3

“Come on you two, are you gonna get up at all today?” asked the Time Lord Doctor from the doorway to their bedroom.

Rose, without opening her eyes, mumbled, “Five more minutes,” into the pillow. The part-human Doctor merely responded with a snore.

The Doctor heaved a sigh. “We’ve landed. Please get up. I’m bored.”

“Where are we?” Rose asked.

“Sanmosano, home of the Great Fence of Petorokok and the best pineapples this side of the Redfusion Galaxy!”

“Hm. Sounds nice,” Rose acknowledged with a yawn. She still hadn’t opened her eyes. The Doctor watched as the part-human him rolled over in the bed, draping his bare arm across Rose in his sleep and shifting his lower half so that it was pressed tightly against her bum beneath the covers. The Time Lord Doctor sniffed.

“Why don’t you just come back to bed for a bit?” Rose asked, extending her arm out to him absently. She opened an eye to look at the digital clock she insisted they kept on the bedside table. “It’s only five past eight. Plenty of time for a nice cuddle.” When he didn’t move, she lifted her head and looked at him with raised eyebrows. “What’s up?”

“Nothing,” he sighed, shifting from foot to foot, his hands shoved into his pockets. He looked every inch a petulant little boy, and Rose pressed her lips together so as not to laugh at him. “It’s just…” He shrugged one shoulder.

“Come on, don’t be like that,” Rose said softly. She lifted the duvet up, patting the space beside her. “Lots of room.”

The Doctor’s lips twitched when he caught sight of her hopeful expression. He gave in. “Oh, all right.” He unbuttoned his jacket and slid his tie off, placing both garments on the chair in the corner, then slipped off his converses and got in beside her. “I dunno, there I was - all ready to start the day - and you’ve got me back into bed.”

“Mmm, just how I like it,” Rose grinned, resting her head on his chest and snuggling into his side. The part-human Doctor was still pressed all the way along her back, and Rose hummed contentedly. “I love sleeping with both of you at once.”

The Time Lord Doctor coughed awkwardly. “Yes, well.”

“I’d like doing that, as well, if only you’d give it a shot.”

“Rose.”

“All right, all right.” She kissed his chest and resolved not to say anything else about it. For today, at least.

The Doctor slid his hand into her hair, combing through the slightly tangled strands gently. “We could always just sneak off, me and you, and bring him back some pineapple pie later.”

“He’ll only get grumpy that we left him out.”

“Suppose.”

“Besides, I just want to lie here for a bit.”

“Wasting the day away,” the Doctor tutted, but he sounded more playful about it this time, so Rose replied, “You saying that cuddling with me is a waste of time?”

“No no no, no, that’s not - I didn’t - ”

She laughed. “It’s all right, Doctor. I know what you meant.”

He dropped a kiss to the top of her head. “Good.” They were quiet for a few moments, listening to the sound of the other Doctor’s muffled snores.

Rose fiddled with the buttons on the Doctor’s shirt. “Doctor…”

“Mm?”

“You are still…all right, with this, yeah?”

“What do you mean?”

“Our…arrangement.”

The Doctor smiled, and shifted down a bit, cupping her cheek so that he could meet her eyes. “It might seem rather unorthodox to you, Rose, but there are plenty of people who, you know…have polyamorous relationships, and all that.”

“Yeah but our situation is a bit out of the ordinary, seeing as you two are essentially the-same-person-but-not. Anyway, you didn’t really answer my question.”

“This ‘arrangement,’ as you put it, has meant that I get to keep you in my life. That I get to be with you every day, and travel with you, and - and love you, and all those things. Any arrangement which allowed me to do those things is one that would make me very happy indeed.”

“It’s just, I know you get awkward about it sometimes. Both of you do. When you get a bit jealous or whatever. And I s’pose that’s to be expected, but, well. It worries me, sometimes, that’s all. It’s been a few months now and I guess we’ve got used to things quite well, but long-term…I know that I’m happy for this to continue, but I don’t really know how you feel about it.”

“We’re getting better, I think - me and him - about the jealousy thing. I think we’re overcoming our inclination to be a bit possessive quite well, really, especially as it’s all still relatively new for us.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.” He pressed his lips to hers in a brief kiss. “We’re making it work, aren’t we?”

Rose smiled in answer, a warm, sunny thing that let reassurance and love curl around the Doctor’s hearts and settle pleasantly in his chest. He stroked her cheek with his thumb.

Meanwhile, the sleeping part-human Doctor’s hand moved slowly, unconsciously, from its position on her belly to her breast. Rose and the Time Lord Doctor glanced down, noticing this at the same time, and shared a quiet laugh.

“Dunno what you’re laughing at,” Rose giggled. “You do that too.”

“I do not grope you in my sleep,” he exclaimed defiantly, affronted.

“Course you do.”

He frowned. Then, he was distracted from countering her statement by watching the other him nuzzle his way into the crook of her neck, moaning softly. “Is he - ”

“Dreaming? Probably.”

The Doctor raised his eyebrows as Rose shifted closer into him and then back again once or twice in a rocking motion.

“Sorry,” she laughed. “He’s got quite the morning er-”

“Positively barbaric, he is,” sniffed the Time Lord Doctor, interrupting her. “Grinding against you without even asking, honestly. What does he think he’s doing?”

“I don’t mind, and you are such a hypocrite!”

“Am not.”

“Yes you are,” Rose laughed, tugging playfully on his shirt. “You, Doctor, have done your fair share of sleep-rutting.”

“Really?” he asked, wrinkling his nose.

“Yes!”

“Oh. Sorry.”

“Like I said, I don’t mind,” she assured him, her eyes sparkling, “I mean, I do it too.”

“Mmm,” he agreed, starting to smile. “That’s true, actually.” They watched each other silently for a few moments, and then the Doctor continued, slightly hesitantly, “Rose…”

“Yeah?”

“Can I ask you something?”

“Course.”

“But you have to promise not to laugh at me. And you have to promise not to get mad at me for being vain.”

“Right,” she said, chuckling as she tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. “I promise. Go for it.”

“Is there any particular thing that - well, that - that I’m better at?”

Rose, despite her vow not to, simply could not help but burst out laughing.

“Rose!” he whined, his bottom lip jutting out as he pouted at her in consternation.

“Let’s see…you’re both equally good at annoying me.”

He just stared at her, and she laughed again.

“Okay but seriously, you are both really great at everything.”

“Rose, come on. There must be something that one of us is better at.”

She hummed thoughtfully for a moment, then conceded, “All right, look. He’s better with his fingers, you’re better with your tongue. Happy?”

The Doctor frowned. “I…in what ways is he better with his fingers?”

Rose heaved a sigh. “That is so Time Lord. I tell you something diplomatic but still complimentary, you concentrate on the negative.”

“No harm in getting some honest feedback,” the Doctor sniffed.

“Just focus on the fact that your tongue is more…agile than his.”

His lips twitched. “Well, yes, I suppose that is quite a good thing to focus on.” He paused. “Any other things I’m better at?”

Rose shrugged a shoulder. “You don’t snore as loudly.”

“I can hear you, you know,” said the other Doctor.

Rose’s eyes widened.

The Time Lord Doctor said, “Finally decided to join the land of the living then?”

“Decided that ages ago; just wanted to lie here in peace cuddling Rose but then you blundered in.” The part-human’s words were partially muffled as he still had his lips pressed against the crook of Rose’s neck.

“Listen, Doctor,” Rose said hesitantly, addressing the man behind her. “You’re not to stop with the tongue, yeah? I didn’t say you were bad, at all.”

“His is just more dexterous?”

“Well…yeah. But you do that thing I like with your two fingers and-”

“What thing?” The Time Lord felt the need to interject here. For research purposes.

“Uh…” Rose floundered. The Doctor idly noticed that her right cheek was now as red, in obvious embarrassment, as her left one had already been, where she’d been lying on it all night. Her right cheek didn’t have a matching mark from a crease of the pillow, though.

The part-human Doctor lifted his head and opened his eyes finally, meeting the other Doctor’s startled gaze with his own. “Wait…you don’t do the thing?”

“What thing?” Repeating himself often led the Doctor to feelings of exasperation; never more so than in this instance.

“Ah,” the Doctor smirked. “Do I have a trick at my disposal unique to me? How thrilling.”

The Time Lord glared at him. Rose thought it best she diffuse the situation quickly. Luckily, Rose had a few tricks of her own. One hand reaching behind her, the other in front, she palmed the front of their trousers simultaneously. Both Doctors’ mouths fell open gracelessly. To ensure they were sufficiently distracted from their petty pissing contest, Rose applied just the right amount of pressure to have them both straining towards her, the fully Time Lord Doctor quickly catching up with his part-human counterpart.

Rose could feel a damp spot on the front of the Doctor’s pyjama bottoms, but the Doctor in front of her had his pinstriped trousers on, which were a slightly thicker material. Plus he had an extra layer, presuming he had remembered to put on pants that day. Rose thought she ought to investigate that, so she swiftly and capably undid his button and zip one-handed, and indeed found him tenting his boxer-briefs.

Her hands dove expertly beneath the Doctors’ respective waistbands, delighted to feel them both firm and oozing a little pre-come. Though she had not pleasured them both in this way at the same time before, Rose considered herself fairly ambidextrous - and if she had been practising doing two things at the same time through using both hands prior to this occasion with the most simple of tasks, well, they didn’t need to know that she’d been training herself in the hope of this very eventuality.

“Rose,” the Time Lord groaned. “What are you - oh, blimey.”

“Is this all right?” she asked, biting her lip.

“Yes, but…” the part-human Doctor replied, trying to steady his breathing as he grabbed hold of her wrist. “You’re going to strain yourself in this position.”

Rose had to concede, it wasn’t the comfiest of situations, the arm he was holding twisted awkwardly behind her. She released him, and he pressed himself against her again instead, sliding his fingers over hers and guiding her hand to her breast. Her lips twitched in surprise.

“And you, Doctor?” she asked the Time Lord in front of her, staring into his glazed-over eyes.

He swallowed and nodded quickly. “If it’s…” His eyes fluttered shut, and he looked embarrassed to voice his request. “Keep going?”

She leant in a little and pressed a kiss to his lips. “Sure?”

“Yes.” His eyes opened. “Yes,” he repeated.

Rose moved her right hand from her breast and switched with her left, sliding the Doctor’s shaft through a loose fist.

“This is mesmerising,” a low voice rumbled in her ear, and she flushed a bit to realise the part-human Doctor was staring in fascination at the movement of her hand.

She grinned, “You okay back there?”

“Oh, completely,” he assured her, sneaking his arm around her waist to squeeze her lightly. “Would you like to hear about the dream I was having earlier?”

Rose was never one to turn down potential naughty-talk from the Doctor; he did it absurdly rarely. “Do I ever,” she retorted.

“Well, you see, you and I were in this little pub I know of in Rocst - that’s the commercial capital of an independent state in the Gloch Conglomeration, by the way - anyway, we were in this pub, more specifically in a dark alcove that afforded us a bit of privacy - ”

Rose squirmed as his hand started tracing a path down to her knickers. “Skip straight to the sexy bit, yeah?” she murmured hopefully.

“Oh don’t you worry, Rose Tyler, it gets naughty very quickly - ”

“Of course it does,” muttered the Time Lord Doctor, trying to sound derisive but really just interested in whether the other him’s version of this scenario was the same as the one he himself had thought up in his sleep several nights ago. Though he considered them to be very different people, independent of each other in spite of their shared memories, both Doctors tended to have similar dreams and ideas when it came to the woman between them, currently moving her hips in time with the pumps of her hand.

“You were sitting there, looking delicious,” the other Doctor continued. “Drinking through a straw, your eyelashes fluttering at me as though you knew exactly what you were doing.”

“So what did you do about it?” she whimpered, as he circled her clit over the fabric of her knickers.

“I didn’t do anything. You, however, sat on my lap.” He nibbled on her neck for a moment, pausing his tale. “And then you grabbed my hand, and slid it beneath your skirt.” As he said this, his fingers slipped beneath lace, finding where she was wet and wanting.

“And?” she prompted, on a hitch of breath.

“Well, I’m doing a practical demonstration right now, to be honest,” he told her.

The Time Lord Doctor groaned as Rose picked up the pace of her hand. “Tell her what happened after that, though,” he said, clenching his jaw.

The part-human smirked. “Had the same dream, have you?”

He nodded.

Rose seemed to find this all the more arousing. “Oh my god.” She squeezed him in her grip, and he knew he was close to coming. “Doctor…”

“I opened my trousers,” the part-human Doctor said, as he pushed his pants out of the way. “And you slid down on me instantly, right there in the bar.” He shifted her hips, entering her from behind. The angle wasn’t perfect, but she encouraged him to keep going, filthy words spilling from her lips. 

She shifted, so that he could move into her easier, and it brought her mouth close to the Time Lord Doctor’s neck. He kissed her back wherever he could reach, and then she was sucking on his skin, muffling her moans as she came, her hand moving sporadically a few more times before he followed her in release. The part-human Doctor came last, groaning into the back of Rose’s neck as his hips stuttered and stilled against her bum. 

Perhaps, both Doctors considered, as the three of them lay there panting and sweaty in a heap, Rose’s idea about the three of them doing this together was a very good one after all.


End file.
